


Quite an Adventure

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform, i literally don't know, royal magical assassin world jumping murder family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Royal Magical Assassin World Jumping Murder Family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite an Adventure

"What the hell was that!?" The young woman exclaimed, slapping the back of another female’s head. "You could’ve gotten killed!"

"Yes," the other winced, rubbing the back of her head, "but I didn’t." She stuck out her tongue at her look-a-like and shook her head.

"We need to head home," a male said, stepping between the two. He took the hat from atop his head and began to turn it in his hands before letting it spin on the ground. "In we go."

The sun was rising over the castle as the three arrived back. They managed to sneak into their individual rooms before their servants began to make the morning rounds. Luckily, the three siblings managed to keep their royal duties and their… other business… completely separate.

-

"We took care of that realm last night, so there should be no more problems for a while," the oldest sibling - the male - stated, pointing to a location on the large map encased in the table that took up most of the room.

"Jefferson," one of the females whined, running a hand through her longer maroon waves. She was slouched in one of the three thrones in the room. Her long silver-blue gown fell in layers around her before she adjusted them, standing up to join her older brother and younger sister at the map table.

"Lacey, this is serious," the other female stated.

"Oh Belle, everything’s serious with you," Lacey retorted, rolling her eyes as she leaned on the table. "So, we acquired all of the ingredients the witch wanted, what now?"

Jefferson shrugged. “We wait for more orders, or for something to happen.”

"Good to see you all gathered together."

"Well, that didn’t take long," Lacey said, glaring at her brother before turning to the woman who had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Pleasure seeing you again as well, Lacey."

"Regina, cut to the chase," Jefferson said, fiddling with the brim of his hat.

"You won’t be needing that, good prince," Regina grinned. "Your next task is in this realm. I need you to get some information for me. This may be a better task for one of your sisters."

At her words, Jefferson grabbed an arm on each of his younger sisters and pulled to and behind him.

"Oh don’t worry, this target won’t hurt them - not intentionally," Regina said, running her fingers along the edge of the table as she walked towards the three assassins. "With your magic and your abilities," she paused, "you could easily take care of this target - get his secrets and then kill him." She produced a piece of parchment from nowhere and laid it on the table as she disappeared.

Belle was the first to react, grabbing the paper from its resting place. “She can’t be serious.”

Lacey took the paper and threw it into the fire, watching the intricate lettering slowly burn.

-

"For infamous assassins, you three are really quite awful at sneaking up on people."

The three cloaked figures turned to face the Dark One upon his rock perch. Two of them then disappeared, leaving one to remove the hood of her cloak.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin."

"Ah, they send the youngest princess to kill me?" He looked around in amusement. "Are your siblings not hiding, waiting to pounce?"

"I came of my own accord," Belle stated. She removed her cloak to show that she had no weapons on her. She bowed her head to him. "I’ve actually come to ask your help." She said.

"My help? For what could you need my help?"

Belle took in a ragged breath. “This.” She removed some bandages from her lower forearm to show darkened veins, pulsing with poison created to consume magic. And from the looks of it, the young princess had quite the magic reserve - even if she couldn’t tap into it all.

-

_"Belle!? Why Belle?" Jefferson snapped at the Evil Queen._

_"She’s the most powerful of all of you. Your mother died giving birth to her, meaning all of your mother’s leftover magic is in the youngest of you." Regina shrugged nonchalantly - how she knew the circumstances of their mother’s passing bothered Jefferson, but he was more worried about the fate of his youngest sister._

_"What if the Dark One refuses to help her?"_

_"Then she’ll be stripped of all of her powers and she could possibly die," Regina answered. "Isn’t it obvious? It’s a sacrifice she needs to be willing to make."_

_"No. She won’t. She’s not ready for a solo mission; we do this as a family, we-"_

_"Jefferson," Belle said, walking over and placing a hand in the crook of her brother’s elbow. "I’ll do it." She said. She turned to Regina and repeated her answer._

_"Belle, this is a suicide mission!" Lacey exclaimed in outrage. "You can’t do this."_

_"No one decides my fate but me." Belle said with finality, wincing as Regina took hold of her right forearm._

_"You might feel a pinch."_

_And she did. A very, very hard pinch. And then an intense burning sensation._

_Then Regina did something no one expected, she used her own magic to take the pain away and slow the effects of the poison._

_"What? I’m the Evil Queen; I’m not heartless." She shrugged. "If he doesn’t help you, you should still have enough magic left to heal yourself of most of the poison’s effects until you can get back home."_

-

He had brought her to his home - the Dark Castle, as many knew it. The two of them made quite a pair as they walked in, both covered in leather and wearing expressions of equal parts intrigue and disdain for the company of the other.

Belle noted the spinning wheel in the corner just as she observed the many ingredients and trinkets hanging about in glass cases all about the room.

"Sit."

Belle rolled her eyes, holding her right arm with her left hand - Regina’s spell beginning to wear off just in time for the Dark One to possibly help her or leave her to die. The burning sensation was beginning to come back and she bit her lip to keep from letting out any noise.

"Here it is - the antidote," he held it within Belle’s arm’s reach, but just as she went to grab it, he pulled it closer to him. "Ah-ah. There’s a price dearie, as there is with all magic."

"Whatever it is, I’ll pay it or do it, just - please," Belle said. "Please."

The Dark One grinned and giggled. “Then here it is, Princess.” He handed her the antidote. “Drink up.”

Belle took it and uncorked it, using what magic she could still get to to make sure it wasn’t another poison. “What’s the price?”

"You drink it, you can never leave here again." Rumple responded. "You know where I live now; you could bring an army here to kill me and we couldn’t have that, now could we?"

Belle looked at him, eyeing him from head to toe. She let her eyes drift to the vile in her hands, and - without another word - she drank it. It tasted vaguely of peppermint and sage.

-

Jefferson grunted as he brought his ax down once more, decapitating the last of their targets. He looked over as Lacey’s whip formed once more into a sword. He removed the mask from his face and walked over to his sister.

"You’re injured."

"And you’re covered in blood." Lacey responded. "Any other things you want to mention? Like how, without Belle’s precise spells and long distance attacks, we literally could have died on this mission? Or the last mission? How long has she been gone, anyway?"

"It’s been over a year, Lacey," Jefferson said, wiping the blood off of his face mask and his ax. He used magic to get the blood off of his long coat before taking his hat off of his head.

The two arrived back in their world just in time to startled quite a few black horses leading a caravan of guards and the Evil Queen herself. From their position, they could see Belle walking down the path as well.

Lacey covered her mouth to stifle a gasp; she ranted about her sister not being there on nearly every assignment they were given since Regina gave Belle the suicide mission, and she had honestly thought that Belle had perished from the poison Regina had injected her with.

Jefferson looked over at Lacey and pulled her with him into the brush of the forest, noticing that Regina was approaching Belle.

-

"Belle, so good to see you. Mind if I walk with you a while?"

Belle looked at Regina, almost not recognizing her. She nodded after a moment. “I do need to hurry back, though.” She said, giving her a polite but forced smile.

She looked much like a house maid rather than the regal princess Regina was used to. Instead of the lavish gold gown or outfits made of leather and bits of armor, she wore a simple blue dress covered by a cloak.

"I have found some of my own information while waiting for your return; we thought you had died," Regina said, feigning sincerity. "However, I do need to tell you that Rumplestiltskin was a man once - beneath the curse that ails him."

Belle avoided eye contact with the woman, carrying her basket and being careful not to trip over anything or let her cloak reveal too much. “What are you telling me, Regina?”

"True Love’s Kiss, of course. You can make him the man he once was - take his powers from him, remove the threat," Regina smirked, putting an arm around Belle’s shoulders. "Then you’re mission is finished; you can go back to your brother and sister, live your lives out as normal royalty."

-

When Belle returned, she sat her basket of straw between the two stools sitting at the spinning wheel. She let her hands rest in her lap.

"What is it, Belle?"

"I met Regina on the road today," Belle said. "She told me that True Love’s Kiss would break your curse - strip you of your powers."

"You seem amused at that, dearie." Rumple stopped his spinning, one hand resting on each knee as he looked at her.

"Well, yes." Belle said, her eyes reflecting the smile on her lips. "Because we have shared many kisses, and you are still a man of magic."

-

_"So what is your real reason for being here?"_

_"Hmm? I needed help," Belle said, pointing to her arm._

_"No, no, no. That was the Evil Queen’s doing - I know; I taught her that one." The Dark One paused momentarily. "I have no idea why, really."_

_Belle raised an amused eyebrow at him as she fixed two cups of tea, handing him one and sitting up on the table beside him with her own._

_"Have you come to learn the monster’s secrets, dearie?" He questioned, pointing at her. "Nyeh. Nyeh. Nyehnyehnyeh?"_

_Belle laughed and shook her head. “You’re not a monster, Rumplestiltskin.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before hopping off the table._

-

"He’s kept her prisoner there this entire time," Regina said, standing in front of the two remaining royal family members still at her disposal. "This entire year she hasn’t been home because he’s been keeping her locked up."

"So what are we to do?" Lacey asked, unfolding her arms. The navy blue leather pants and jacket she wore clung to her frame, the jacket open enough to show the cream blouse underneath. "Go in and kill the Dark One?"

"It’s not just him you want dead is it?" Jefferson questioned, observing Regina’s facial expressions. "You want Belle out of the picture as well; she’s become a threat to you."

"Not your sister - the child she carries," Regina said. She recalled the walk she took with the youngest of the royal siblings. She could sense the power not only from Belle, but from another source. A child was the only thing that made sense.

-

"Belle, breathe." Rumple flinched as the young woman let out another scream. The weather outside was reacting to the tantrum coming from the magic coursing through the princess.

And then the child was there - crying in its confusion. The midwife Rumple had single-handedly chosen cleaned the child and handed a wrapped bundle to the new mother.

The weather cleared outside the windows as Belle looked on the now calm infant.

"It’s a girl," the midwife said softly, smiling.

"Blair." Belle murmured quietly. Her eyelids fluttered and exhaustion finally hit her. 

-

An ax coming at him from one angle and a sword turned whip of metal shards coming at him from another made defending his family a rather arduous task.

But it was natural instinct for him - even as the monster Belle didn’t see. And maybe that’s why she had agreed to stay with him. Perhaps she had the type of magic that sensed the good parts of people, or maybe that was just how she was. Too good for a man of his low caliber.

A scraped across his cheek from the weapon of Belle’s look-a-like drew him painfully from his thoughts as he angrily used his magic to toss her against a wall of his castle.

"We just want the child, Dark One. We can leave you and Belle alone, but the child cannot be allowed to live." Jefferson said. His words faltered; children had always been the ones they protected. This couldn’t be right - what could be so wrong with a child that Regina would want it dead just after it took its first breaths.

"That’s not going to happen, dearie," Rumple shrugged, letting out a sound somewhere between a growl and a rather menacing giggle. Just as he had the male struggling in the air, Belle ran into the room.

"Rumple!"

Her tired, yet still very stubborn, voice caught him off guard and he dropped Jefferson to the floor.

"They’re still my siblings," Belle said, clutching Blair close to her chest. She looked at Lacey returning to consciousness and Jefferson trying to regain air in his lungs, and she sighed. "If you don’t stand down, I will have to defend my family."

"Belle. We’re your family. He imprisoned you!"

"No, Lacey. He gave me a choice! Unlike anything any of you ever did!" Belle snapped and then looked down at the bundle of white in her arms, hoping to not disturb the little girl.

Rumple took a few steps back, standing just behind Belle, ready to take the child if need be and put her somewhere safe. He didn’t have to wait long until Belle handed him Blair and he sent her off with the midwife to a random safe room in the castle.

-

For a woman who had just given birth, Belle was rather spry and quick in battle. She was up against Lacey while Rumple was keeping Jefferson preoccupied - following him through world portals in that stupid hat.

"Stop this." Belle pleaded, readying her bow, using magic to create arrows as she always did. The arrows she made from her magic never harmed anyone, they couldn’t because of the type of magic they were made from. She could immobilize or make the victim feel the pain of an arrow, but there was never any damage done.

"Belle, just come home with us. Regina said we’re done after this. Just come home - surrender him and the child and come back to a normal life." Lacey begged. "Please, little sister."

The two of them continued their fighting, but were getting nowhere but exhausted. Draining their energy resources and abilities quicker than the battle was ending. And as Rumple and Jefferson appeared once more out of the hat, it seemed that they were going down the same path.

"Remember… Remember when we killed our father?" Belle asked, taking deep breaths as she lay on her sister. She looked around; Rumple had gone to retrieve Blair and Jefferson sat against a wall, Lacey’s head in his lap.

"You mean your immobilization arrow, my whip trick, and Jefferson’s decapitation?" Lacey grinned, scoffing. "Yeah. I remember it."

"We made a good team," Jefferson said. "When we had a common enemy that made sense."

"Father was the worst ruler for the people." Belle said. She sat up, hearing tiny sounds of crying and whimpering. She sighed in relief as Rumple walked over to her, handing her a hungry bundle of magic.

"I can see why Regina would be afraid of the potential she has," Lacey said, sitting up as well to see the small child. "True Love, Dark One, White Witch… Three different types of magic flowing through one small little girl."

The battle had ended hours prior, the four of them too exhausted to continue. The hostility had dimmed down to mere wariness until Belle wanted to hold her daughter.

"White Witch?" Rumple had heard the term, but had never done much research on it of his own accord, having only dealt with the darker side of magic.

"Our mother," Jefferson began, "was a pure White Witch, which is how the three of us have our powers. Lacey and I are rather limited in our abilities, but we also don’t abide by White Witch magic rules - we have more human in us thanks to our bastard of a father."

"Belle, however," Lacey continued. "Our mother died in childbirth with her, and since her powers had nowhere else to go, they took root in our dear baby sister, causing her to be a pure White Witch to carry on our mother’s powers. So Belle is bound by the rules of being a White Witch."

"I can cause minimal pain to people, and I can’t leave injuries or kill anyone - with my magic at least," Belle said, rocking Blair in her arms slightly. "But, I can heal - unless someone is dead or on the verge of dying. That’s always a no-go. What’s dead should stay dead."

Rumple listened with intrigue. “Then what does that mean for our child?”

"Being born of True Love gives her a set of abilities that probably won’t show up until she’s an adult," Lacey said with a shrug.

"Being that she’s the daughter of opposites - the Dark One and a White Witch - she’ll have difficulties with balancing out the sides of her magic. However, if trained correctly, she’ll be the perfect neutrality." Jefferson added.

Belle bit her lip. “Then why did Regina want her dead…”

Rumple scowled, glaring a hole in the floor. He stood to poof away - presumably to kill Regina for wanting the death of his child - but Belle reached out a hand.

"No. There will be no killing."

"But as long as she remains alive, she is a threat to the safety of those I care for!"

"We’ll remove the threat." Lacey said, looking around.

"No. I really say we kill her," Jefferson said, standing and moving beside Rumple. "She’s been controlling us like her little toys for too long. I think it’s time for revenge."

"The best revenge is letting her live without the thing she relies on the most - magic." Lacey said, gritting her teeth. "We get the poison she used on Belle and use it on her. But we make sure it won’t kill her, just keep her magic locked away."

**Author's Note:**

> [and you can probably guess the rest. I’ma stop writing here before it goes into a weird rambly bit. I need to try and sleep. even though this heat is awful as fuck. Also, fun fact ‘Blair’ means ‘plain,’ ‘field,’ or ‘battlefield’ in Scottish. So there ya go.]


End file.
